


A Beginning of a Friendship

by PerkyGoth14



Category: Family Guy, My Life as a Teenage Robot
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-06-09 10:39:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6902521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerkyGoth14/pseuds/PerkyGoth14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A one-shot of how Meg and Jenny's friendship started. Based on Cartoon Crossover island RP that me and my friend are doing, I don't own any characters except for Serena. Uploaded with permission from CartoonNetwork90sFan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Beginning of a Friendship

A teenage girl about seventeen years old has short brown hair, wearing a pink beanie hat, pink top, blue jeans, tan shoes and has round-shaped glasses her name was Meg Griffin. She entered this show to get away from her family and the town she lives in, but, of course her dad and almost everyone is betting that Meg will get kicked off the first episode. The only people who were supporting her are Brian, the family dog, Serena, her sister, and her grandparents, Babs and Carter Pewterschimidt.

"Well, this is it," Meg sighed. "I hope nothing bad will happen to me."

"Nervous, aren't you?" a voice asked from behind.

The teen turned around to find a girl about sixteen years old with blue pigtails and wearing a blue top, blue skirt, blue and white boots, and what shocked Meg about this girl is that this girl was a teenage robot.

"I'm Jenny Wakeman," the teenage robot introduced herself. "My mom calls me XJ-9, but please, call me Jenny."

"Okay, Jenny," Meg smiled, having high hopes she could befriend this girl. "I'm Meg Griffin."

"It's nice to meet you, Meg."

"So, why did you sign up for this show?"

"Well, I'm a big fan of Total Drama and I asked my mom if I could join, and she said I could, after a lot of begging, what about you?"

Meg became sad. "Well, I can't say."

"Why not?" Jenny frowned.

"Because you'll probably laugh if I tell you." Meg sighed.

"No, I won't, I promise you." Jenny reassured.

"Okay, the reason I sighed up for this show is because to get away from my family," Meg explained. "They always abuse me either physical and verbal abuse, the only people who don't do it is our dog, Brian, my sister, Serena, and my grandparents."

"How could they do that to their own daughter?" Jenny frowned, and she thought her mother was crazy.

"I don't know, but school isn't much better," Meg continued. "The popular kids pick on me, so do the teachers and principal and don't get me started on my fake friends."

"Well, from what I can tell, you've been through a lot you're just like me and you know what, I'll be your true friend." Jenny supported.

"Really?" Meg smiled and then instantly hugged Jenny. "Oh, thank you, thank you, Jenny!"

"No biggie," Jenny smiled as she had made a new friend. "I will always be there for you."

"Maybe being here won't be so bad." Meg smiled back.


End file.
